


Family Portrait

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Iruka Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Iruka Appreciation Week on Tumblr, Day 2 prompt: Family.</p>
<p>"Kakashi! Naruto! Get in here, the photographer's ready!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

“Kakashi! Naruto! Get in here, the photographer’s all set up!”

“ _Uuuuuuugh_ …” Naruto drags his feet all the way into the room, sounding like a dying cow. If Iruka didn’t know him better he’d rush the boy to the hospital. “Iruuuukaaa, _whyyyyy_ -”

“Stop with the dramatics, Naruto.” Iruka isn’t having any of it. “It’s not going to- where are your shoes?”

Naruto glances down at his bare feet and wiggles his toes.

“I got ramen on them.”

“When on earth did you have time to eat ramen? I just helped you put them on five minutes ago!”

“I got hungry.”

“…Okay fine. We’ll do the photo from the ankles up- _where is your tie_?!”

“I got ramen on it too.”

Iruka has to remind himself that it is not a good idea to strangle someone in the presence of a photographer who can easily take a picture as evidence. He inhales a deep, calming breath and turns to Kakashi, who’s slunk in after Naruto.

The breath comes out in a furious huff of air at the sight of him.

“You’re wearing your jounin uniform.”

“Yes.” Kakashi stares at him blandly.

“How is that professional attire?”

“Ninja is my profession. Also, it’s my cleanest uniform.” He gives Iruka’s own dress shirt and pressed pants a once-over and lets out a low whistle. “Lookin’ good, Sensei.” Iruka wants to punch him in the eye, but it’d ruin the photo.

“…Kakashi. You’re a friggin’ genius, you _know_ what I meant when I said wear something- is that blood?”

Kakashi’s eye drops guiltily to the dark stain on his thigh.

“…Might be ketchup.”

“It’s blood, Kakashi. There is blood on your pants. Is it yours, or someone else’s?”

Kakashi is conspicuously silent.

“We are burning those pants after we’re done here.” Iruka kneads his throbbing temples and makes a decision. “Listen. Kakashi. Do this for me, and I’ll do Chapter Ten for you.” Kakashi’s eye widens.

“The whole chapter?” he whispers in a small voice.

“The whole chapter. Deal?”

Kakashi is instantly in front of the camera, waiting expectantly. Iruka claps his hands and turns away.

“Good. Great. Grand. We’ll take the picture from the waist up. Now, Naruto- what happened to your _hair_?!”

“I got-”

“I swear to Kami if you say _RAMEN_ -”

“My head was itchy, so I scratched! I think I have lice.”

“You do not have lice, Naruto. And if you did, I’d have to shave your head. I might do it anyway if this continues.” He ignores Naruto’s overdramatic gasp and rifles through his pockets. “Here’s my comb. Now let’s just- KAKASHI NO-”

Kakashi is halfway out the window before Iruka can grab him around the waist and haul him back inside.

“I thought we had a _deal_ Kakashi-”

“Changed my mind. Deal’s off. I can’t do this. You know I hate pictures-”

“What are you talking about?” Iruka hisses in his ear. “You loved our anniversary present where I took pictures of myself wearing-”

“Pictures of you, yes. Pictures of me, NO.”

“I’m not even making you take off your mask.”

“That’s not the point.” Kakashi refuses to budge on the issue. “And why aren’t the ninken a part of this? They’re family, too.”

“It costs extra,” Iruka admits.

“How much extra.”

“Ten for each dog.”

“Holy Kami forget it.”

“And imagine trying to get them all to sit still-”

“Okay I said forget it.”

“And then the _flash_ goes off-”

“IRUKA ENOUGH I _GET_ IT.” Kakashi heaves a heavy sigh and straightens his rumpled vest. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Iruka looks slightly hurt. “I…I just want a picture of everyone. A family portrait. Like the one I have of me and my…” He breaks off, looking away. “I-I won’t even hang it on the wall or show it to anyone if you don’t want. It’ll just be…something I can keep with me and look at when you guys are out on a mission, or when I’m working late at the school, or if I’m feeling a little…lonely. You two are my family, and I love being reminded of that. That’s why I want the picture, so that every time I look at it, I’ll be reminded. Just one picture. I don’t think I’m asking for much, Kakashi.”

Kakashi has the decency to look ashamed, and a little touched, but covers it with rubbing at his nose.

“Okay. Alright. Sorry.” He clears his throat, grabs Naruto by the collar (who has somehow managed to get the comb stuck in his yellow tangles), and drags him in front of the camera, where the photographer would be tapping his foot impatiently if they weren’t trained ninja. “We’re ready when you are.”

Iruka takes a moment to gather himself before joining them, he and Kakashi taking their position in the back, hands clasped, Naruto standing in front, trying to decide which lame pose to adopt.

The photographer counts down from three, and Kakashi’s hand shoots out, snatching Iruka’s hairband just before the flash goes off.

The photograph captures everything, from Naruto’s bare feet, the comb still in his hair, to Kakashi’s rumpled pants with a bloodstain, his Icha Icha poking out of his vest pocket, and finally Iruka himself, his long hair down, looking harried and stressed but with the widest smile he can manage.

Iruka thinks it’s perfect.


End file.
